1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hands and arms cleaning apparatus and more particularly pertains to automatically cleaning hands and arms of a user with a hands and arms cleaning apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hand washing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, hand washing devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of automatically washing hands are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,370 to McLaughlin discloses a hand washing machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,863 to Tegg et al. discloses a hand wash unit.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 315,196 to Tegg et al. discloses the ornamental design for a portable hand wash unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,233 to Hinkel et al. discloses an automatic hand washer and dryer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,085 to Davies discloses a hand washing device.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 272,263 to Lienhard discloses the ornamental design for a hand washer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a hands and arms cleaning apparatus for automatically cleaning hands and arms of a user.
In this respect, the hands and arms cleaning apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically cleaning hands and arms of a user.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved hands and arms cleaning apparatus which can be used for automatically cleaning hands and arms of a user. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.